


Dependence

by Schaden_freude



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mafia AU, Period-Typical Homophobia, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schaden_freude/pseuds/Schaden_freude
Summary: BendyStraw Mafia AU.Everyone knows Cuphead is sleeping with the big boss, Bendy, but it had never occurred to Cuphead until now just how much Bendy did for him...
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Cuphead (Cuphead)
Kudos: 24





	Dependence

“So what do you say? Am I gonna give my boss a good report, or am I gonna have to cross you off his list?” 

Cuphead smiled as he cocked his finger gun at his victim’s head.

The poor shopkeeper whimpered with fear. “Alright, alright!” He squealed. “I-I’ll take your protection...I’ll get the money…”

That night Cuphead and the other thugs celebrated a job well done. More shops submitting to the boss meant more money in their pockets. The more territory they conquered, the more powerful they became.

The men took their celebration over to a cheap burger joint that was a particular favorite. 

But while the other guys dug into greasy burgers and oily fries, Cuphead sat back and didn't eat. One guy nudged him teasingly. 

“What's wrong, Cup, this stuff ain't good enough for you?” 

Cuphead shrugged casually. “I’m picking up dinner later.” 

“Bet the boss is treating him again,” another guard muttered. 

“Yeah, treating him to a bottom job!” another man spat.

“Hey, who's been saying rumors against me?” Cuphead stood up defensively. 

“C’mon, everyone knows it,” another man stood up. “You think you can't eat our food, think you're better than us just ‘cause you’re banging the boss?!” 

“You shut up!” Cuphead made a move, but the other guy was faster. In a second his fist was rammed into Cuphead's face. 

“You goddamn queer!” 

The two men fought violently, knocking over tables and screaming curse words, while the other boys cheered them on. Finally the owner of the place intervened. He grabbed the fighters by the collars, separating them. In the ensuing scuffle Cuphead was thrown outside, into the cold night. 

He got up slowly and started to walk off the pain. His face was cracked and his nose was bleeding heavily. Gingerly he wiped the blood off his face. 

Despite Cuphead's protests, the guys were right. He did have a date tonight. The boss enjoyed taking his young lover to fancy restaurants. Growing up in the streets, these places overwhelmed Cuphead, which was, of course, what the boss wanted. It was clear what he was trying to do. Those thugs, who were united in crime, used to be Cuphead's friends and now they wanted nothing to do with him. 

Cuphead’s own feelings toward his boss were complicated.On the one hand, he enjoyed the secret thrill of loving someone so powerful. And the expensive gifts and lavish dinners were a nice touch too. On the other hand, his debt was growing larger. It was at the boss’s suggestion that Cuphead’s little brother, Mugman, be sent to a boarding school. Thanks to the boss’s wealth and influence, Mugman was safe at one of the most elite private schools in the country, away from all the crime and violence his brother was exposed to. 

Cuphead needed Bendy more than he wanted to admit. Tonight he was going to fix that. 

Bendy leaned back in his chair and threw his shoes up on his desk. Just another hour or so and then he’ll be free from all this paperwork. Really, running a crime organization wasn’t nearly as romantic as he thought it would be. He was very much looking forward to his date tonight with Cuphead. 

Bendy smiled when he thought of his boyfriend and their first time together. It had been his first time with a male, and it had been Cuphead’s first time with anyone. It was beyond their wildest dreams. Yes, indeed, Bendy was very satisfied with himself on that front. His plan was working perfectly. 

“Sir?” 

His secretary’s voice blared over the phone. “Cuphead is here to see you.”

Perfect timing. 

“Send him in, Alice,” Bendy replied casually. He straightened his bowtie and slicked back his horns, licking his lips in anticipation. 

Cuphead looked a mess when he walked in. His nose was bleeding and slightly swollen, and the cracks on his face were looking worse. Bendy visibly flinched when he saw him. 

“Geez, what happened to you?” Bendy asked. “Get in a fight?”

Cuphead gave him a pained smile. “You should see the other guy. “

Bendy stood up and sat on his desk, his legs just barely reaching the floor. “You’re early, Cup. Somethin’ wrong?”

“Yeah,” Cuphead looked him straight in the eye. “I know what you’re trying to do.” 

“Oh?” Bendy smiled. “What am I trying to do?” 

“First you send Mug away, then you try to isolate me from the other guys,” Cuphead frowned. “You think all the nice presents will distract me?” 

“It’s for your own good, Cup,” said Bendy softly. “I do it because I love you.”

“You don’t even try to deny it, you son of a bitch!” Cuphead snarled. “You’re forcing me to be dependent on you!” 

“I’m just trying to take care of you,” Bendy continued grinning. “I do it because I love you. Don’t you love me?”

He reached out and gently took hold of Cuphead’s chin, pulling him closer. “I love you so much I never want to let you go.” 

Their faces were inches away now, their mouths searching for each other. For a moment Cuphead faltered, almost submitting to Bendy’s advances. 

But then he pointed his finger gun at Bendy and the spell was broken. 

“You really shouldn’t let your guard down, boss,” Cuphead hissed, one hand on Bendy’s collar and the other pointed at his throat.

For the first time the smile slid off of Bendy’s face. “What do you want?” he asked quietly. 

“First of all, I want you to treat me like the other guys,” Cuphead said. “No more gifts. No more privileges. Second, you’re gonna keep paying the bills so Mug can stay in school. I’m not letting him get involved in this. Third of all--” 

And then Cuphead pulled Bendy closer and kissed him on the mouth. They leaned into each other’s mouths, relishing the taste. When they finally pulled apart, a thin string of saliva still connected their lips. 

“You got yourself a deal,” Bendy whispered, his dark eyes gleaming with lust.


End file.
